


the wild corners by gyzym [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the wild corners by gyzym</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Danny hovers between wakefulness and sleep and feel likes an emptied conch--worn smooth where Steve has washed over him, flush with the faint echo of all the places they've touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wild corners by gyzym [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the wild corners](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132746) by gyzym. 



**Title** : the wild corners  
**Author** : gyzym  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hawaii 5-0  
**Character** : Steve/Danny  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Danny hovers between wakefulness and sleep and feel likes an emptied conch--worn smooth where Steve has washed over him, flush with the faint echo of all the places they've touched.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/77861.html)  
**Length** 0:13:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/the%20wild%20corners%20by%20gyzym.mp3.zip)


End file.
